Boys Will Be Boys
by JustBreathe15
Summary: A series of three one-shots. The first involving Mrs. Anderson ending a fight between her sons, the second involving Kurt walking in on some Anderson brother wrestling, and finally Cooper's attempts to make Blaine feel better on his birthday.
1. He Started it!

Boys Will Be Boys

Plot Summary: Going to be three separate one shots in one story. The first involving Mrs. Anderson ending a fight between her sons, the second involving Kurt walking in on some Anderson brother wrestling, and finally Cooper's attempts to make Blaine feel better on his birthday while Kurt is away.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters. Just a fan with a lot of dreams.

Abby Anderson hummed a melodic tune as she got out the ingredients to make her famous chicken alfredo. Upstairs, she could hear the lively if erratic footsteps of her sons pacing from room to room just like when they were children. She was so happy that Cooper had come home to visit since he did so rarely and even more happy that now that Blaine was attending McKinley, he'd actually be home for it. They'd finally have the family dinner they hadn't had in years.

It was exciting to hear the life upstairs too. She knew it was difficult for Cooper and Blaine to relate because of their age difference, as well as Cooper leaving to pursue his aspirations while Blaine was still fairly young. Growing up, they acted like normal brothers—fighting over space, fighting over possessions, and well, and fighting about just about anything. Kids especially little boys, were just competitive with one another and with her husbands high expectations for both of them, it left little room for Cooper and Blaine to be anything but power hungry. That being said, they were adults now, and now that they were, it seemed a bit ridiculous to think they would still be fighting.

No, she assumed they were upstairs now participating in some brotherly play. Maybe talking about college or singing a song Blaine heard on the radio. The way she always wanted them to be.

That dream was shattered along with the loud _**crash!**_ that erupted upstairs. This was followed by a _"Fuck!"_ and a _"Cooper, you idiot!"_ before the voices erupted into a hush, quick paced argument.

This caught Abby's attention. She left the kitchen and leaned over the banister and called up the stairs. "Boys, what was that?"

There was a long pause before Blaine and Cooper harmonized back. "Nothing…."

She rolled her eyes. "It didn't sound like nothing to me."

Silence again. Frustrated, Abby yelled. "Cooper, Blaine, get down here!" Soon, her sons appeared and they shuffled down the stairs. The two usually confident boys had their heads hung low as if they were walking to their execution (and depending on what they broke, that may be an accurate statement). As they were walking, Cooper gave Blaine a small shove and walked past him to the last step. Blaine glared and took his place on the step above him. She switched her looks between the two of them. "Now does somebody want to tell me what just broke upstairs?" No one looked up from the floor, with a harsher tone she asked again. "Well?"

Blaine, being the less rebellious of the two regarding his mother spoke first. "It was a picture frame."

"Just a picture frame?" Blaine scratched his arm completely silent. She then turned to Cooper. "Which picture frame?"

"The one we took during our trip to London." Cooper confessed. She sighed. Of course it was. It just so happened to be the most expensive picture in the house as it was literally 3 feet tall and 2 ½ feet long. It was a family picture they had a stranger take while wondering the city. She loved it so much; her husband had blown up the photo and placed it in a large frame.

Her husband certainly wouldn't be happy about this. Livid seemed like a more appropriate term. "Oh boys…"

"It wasn't my fault! Hobbit here was freaking out on me for no reason."

"No reason?" Blaine growled in disbelief. "Mom, he unplugged my computer while I was doing my homework."

"I told you I needed to use it. In case you forgot, that computer used to be mine!" Cooper yelled, towering over his brother despite being a step lower. "Besides, he wasn't doing his homework, he was talking to his boyfriend!"

Blaine stood on his toes to glare at his brother eye to eye. "I was multi-tasking you asshole! I was talking to him about our date for our anniversary, which I might not be able to take him on now because you pulled the plug on my homework!"

"That use to be my computer you _tiny_ bastard!"

"ENOUGH!" Abby screeched. She was the shortest of all three of them but the two men immediately stopped, looking at their mother. "Blaine Adam, you are 17 years old and Cooper James, you are 26 years old. You two need to stop acting like children right now!"

The boys huff for a minute. Looking away from his brother, Blaine mutters. "Sorry mom…"

"It's my computer…" Cooper whines. His mom glares him down, the fury of the world shooting in Cooper's direction. "Sorry …"

"Alright then." Abby says in a lighter tone, setting her back straight. "Now Blaine, you get back upstairs and do your homework. No talking to Kurt until it's done." She holds up her hand to stop him from talking when he's about to protest. "And Cooper, you go upstairs and clean up that frame. After Blaine's done with his homework, you can use his computer for a while. But if you unplug the computer _**I**_ bought again, there's going to be trouble. And just so we're clear, you both will be paying for half that frame. I don't care who actually broke it, you're both adults and should know better…now I don't want to hear anymore arguing, is that understood?"

They both look displeased with their mother's decision but know better than to argue it. Blaine glares down at his sockless feet and nods. Cooper rolls his eyes and thinks about making a production about being a t.v. star and too old for this. However, his mom is 5,3 but is more than capable of bringing down the older Anderson brother by pulling on his ear like she did when he was a child. "Yes mother." He gives in after a few seconds.

"Good. Now get on it, dinner will be ready in an hour or so." Abby dismisses. Blaine and Cooper turn to walk up the stairs. Half way up, Blaine elbows his brother and runs the rest of the way. Cooper growls and runs after him.

"You little bitch!"

"And knock it off with the cussing!" She yells before returning to the kitchen. As soon as she enters it, her face relaxes. In fact, she starts to laugh. Her adult and teenage sons just had a ridiculous argument and she had to break it up like she did when they were kids. A fond feeling set into her stomach and all she could do was shake her head and giggle.

Abby held on to the moment. Blaine would be a senior next year and probably off to New York the year after that, and Cooper would be on his next big adventure. Then all she would have was moments like these to hold on to.

Although, if they were like this now, she wondered if she would still be doing this when Blaine was 30 and Cooper was 40.

**Hey guys! I've been working on Ours for a bit and kind of decided to take a quick breather and write another story (especially with all the excitement of Cooper coming on this week!). I'm still working on Ours and should have the next chapter of that up soon, and hopefully, the next chapter to this too. Hope you all liked it!**


	2. Come At Me, Bro

Cooper was bored. It was the hardest part of visiting his parents. You would think living in a gated community guaranteed a good time but really nothing ever happened around there. No drunken parties, no childish pranks, nothing. And as an actor it was vital to his creative mindset that he be entertained. At least at his home, he could go out with his theater buddies and have a few drinks. Here, he couldn't do much but watch t.v. or hang out with his teenaged brother.

Oh! He could mess with Blaine! Why hadn't he thought of that? Cooper grinned and pushed himself off the couch, trying to contain his giddiness as he climbed up the stairs. He listened for any sign of the younger Anderson brother and was relieved to hear the sound of the bathroom shower, as well as Blaine's voice belting a Katy Perry song. Perfect. Cooper snuck into his brother's room, swiping a few things he was sure Blaine would miss before running and back down stairs to hide the items. Was this a little immature for someone his age? Absolutely. But he was bored! Besides, Cooper was a few years behind on his brotherly duty of annoying the shit out of his younger brother and didn't want Blaine to start thinking he was safe.

Cooper watched t.v. impatiently. He heard the footsteps upstairs as Blaine walked to his room not long ago. Minutes passed and still nothing. Cooper checked his watch and looked back to the staircase. Fifteen minutes and still nothing. Was Blaine seriously that oblivious?

Finally, he heard his brother coming down the staircase. Cooper forced a blank expression on his face as he pretended to be interested in the making of butterscotch. Blaine, wearing jeans and undershirt and hair still in curls, stands at the edge of the couch and crosses his arms. Cooper can feel the glare burning through him and he turns to face Blaine with a smile. "Hey little brother…"

"You had no right to be in my room." Blaine says abruptly. Cooper places a hand on his chest with a look of _me?_ on his face. Blaine rolls his eyes. "I know you were there so don't even start! Where are my sunglasses?"

"Blaine, don't you think it's little insensitive to accuse your brother of such a breech of privacy? Maybe you left them at your boyfriends house…"

"Where's my cell phone?" Blaine's getting impatient now, his feet tapping on the carpet.

"How the hell should I know? Don't you lose that thing like all the time anyway?"

"_Cooper_." Blaine growls, fist clenching. "Where's my hair gel?" Cooper's trying to remain composed, but a smile slips through the charade. Not even years of acting classes can hide his amusement. "Seriously, it's not funny! Kurt will be here any minute, and I can't go out with him looking like a poodle!"

And yeah, he kind of does thanks to his mother's genetics. Cooper was blessed with his father's straight hair, but had a feeling even if Blaine had the same hair; he'd still put mountains of gel in his hair. "Well, maybe it's a good thing it went missing. It can make you go bald, you know."

"Tell me where you hid them, or else." Blaine said low. Cooper's eyes widen as he laughs.

"Or else what Blaine?" His brother's shoulders are tense, shaking by this point. His smile grows. Deciding to be nice…"Maybe you should sit down and read for a little bit."

Blaine's face falters to confusion before he recognizes the particular tone Cooper used. His eyes flicker over to the large bookcase on the side of the room and sure enough, Blaine sees his cell phone resting on the very top, well beyond his reach. Blaine then looks around for other tall things where his stuff could be. The fan attached to the ceiling is where he sees his sunglasses. No hair gel in sight, but it doesn't matter because he's enraged that his brother has mocked him in this way.

Before he can think, his foot is jabbing Cooper's shin. Not hard enough to do any real damage, but enough that Cooper yelps and grabs where he's been hit. "You're such a dick." Blaine mutters, knowing it won't end there. What he has done has just started one of the oldest traditions in brotherhood. A war that won't end until one of them is begging for escape.

Cooper's face becomes very serious. He stands up and towers over his younger brother, but what Cooper has in height, Blaine makes up for in strength. A lot of it actually. Come to think of it, the last time they did this, Blaine was a lot thinner and had less muscle definition. He supposed Blaine wanting to look good for Kurt had caused his little brother to work out more.

He's still pretty sure he could take him. "Come at me, bro."

Blaine rushes at his brother and tackles him to the ground. Blaine's definitely much more powerful than Cooper remembers as he topples back and they're both on the floor. Before Blaine can hit him, Cooper's quick reflexes grab his wrists and pin him to the floor. With a huge smile, Cooper's making Blaine turn his fist to hit his facewith his own face. "Stop hitting yourself, Blaine!"

"Really?" Blaine says trying to pull away from his own fist. "You're so immature! You're fucking 26 years old!"

"And kicking your ass with your own fist." Cooper's laugh dissolves into a gasp as Blaine's knee makes contact with his stomach. Blaine pushes his brother back against the coffee table and stands up. He takes up a boxing position that makes Cooper want to laugh if he wasn't so breathless. "Where did you pick that up from?"

"Dalton Academy Fight Club. Which naturally, I can't talk about."

Cooper laughs as he stands up, facing Blaine. He lets Blaine take the first swing at him so that his balance is slightly off, enough where Cooper can push him forward. Blaine lands on the coffee table and manages to keep his weight from breaking it. In doing so, the lower half of his body, namely his crotch, makes contact with the edge and unbearable pain shoots out through him. He should have just let the damn table break.

"Oh, I _loved_ you in that movie, Ms. Bonham-Carter." Cooper teased. Blaine closed his eyes and whispers.

"Hardly clever."

Cooper shrugs. "Well, gotta work with what you give me." When the pain finally stops, Blaine pushes up and rushes for Cooper again. This time he makes contact with his brother's face. Blaine can hear a loud crack as Cooper backtracks, grasping onto his face. Blaine smiles until he sees blood dripping from his brother's nose.

"Oh my god! Cooper, are you alright?" Blaine stupidly gets close to him. Cooper smiles and stomps down on Blaine's barefoot. Blaine yelps but is silenced as Cooper hits him across the face. The brother struggle back and forth for a bit. Shoving and pushing and kicking and punching every little thing they can. It's getting harsh but Cooper loves how his brother can actually fight back now. The adrenaline flowing through his veins every time Blaine struck him or Cooper got a good throw in on him was like a rush and he knows Blaine is loving it too.

They're broken out of this moment by a voice. "What are you doing? Stop it!" Blaine and Cooper stop and look up. Kurt is running over, the door left wide open. He pauses when they do, his eyes big with shock. Blaine, realizing he was still mid-punch takes a step away and rubs his arm. Cooper wonders if he'll get in trouble for this later as Blaine's mentioned a few times how much of a pacifist Kurt is.

Cooper just rubs the back of his neck and laughs. He and Blaine were roughhousing pretty hard. He could only imagine what it looked like to the outside eye. "What? You've never wrestled with your brother before?"

"No." Blaine answers for him. Kurt raises an eyebrow in confusion. "They're stepbrothers and they didn't grow up together. Finn's not really a fighter anyway."

"Wrestling? What…?" Suddenly it clicks for Kurt. Of course he wouldn't know whether they were serious or not, he was an only child for 16 years of his life. He had no sibling to take his aggression out on sort to say. Kurt flushes and groans. "Oh…Seriously? You two looked like you were trying to kill each other… For god sakes, Cooper's bleeding!" Cooper looked down at his hands that were still covered in blood. "And it got on Blaine's shirt!"

"It's just an undershirt…" Blaine said sheepishly, suddenly embarrassed his boyfriend had noticed his brother's injury. He didn't feel so guilty about hurting Cooper—the older Anderson would have been more freaked out if it had been broken. Besides Cooper did deserve it. "I was getting ready for our date and Cooper took some of my stuff… My cell phone, my sunglasses and my hair gel."

Kurt crossed his arms and shot a bitch-glare at Cooper. "Cooper Anderson, is this true?"

Cooper hated to admit it, but the look held a lot of power. Maybe because it was the same look his mother would use on him when he got in trouble. "I was bored." He answered weakly.

"Where did you put them?"

Cooper motions his head towards the top of the bookcase where Blaine's cell phone is. Kurt rolls his eyes and walks over to get it. With his longer limbs and added few inches, he's able to reach the cell phone and hands it to Blaine. The younger Anderson kisses his boyfriend on the cheek as he accepts the phone. "Thank you baby."

"I'll get your other things. Why don't you go change your shirt?" Kurt suggested. Blaine nodded and rushed back to the stairs, not before sticking his tongue out at Cooper. After he climbs up the stairs, Cooper reaches up and grabs Blaine sunglasses, handing them to Kurt.

"You have to admit, it was a pretty badass prank." Kurt can't help but smile as he clutches the sunglasses. "His hair gel is in the pantry…highest shelf."

Kurt did chuckle at that. He twirled the glasses around his fingers for a moment and said. "Actually…I didn't hear you say that. As far as he's concerned, you didn't take it." Cooper gives Kurt a sideways look. "What? Is it too much to ask for one date without my hands getting covered in that sludge? Besides, it's bad for his hair. I just read an article about how it can make men bald."

Cooper laughed, remembering why he liked Kurt so much. "That's what I told him. See, I was really doing it for his own good."

"Uh-huh." Kurt said, clucking his tongue. "And you and Blaine totally didn't look like Edward and Emmett fighting just now."

"Please tell me I'm Emmett."

Kurt smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I've see Blaine shirtless—he's definitely more packed than you are."

**And there's part two. Next part should be coming up soon! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, or favorited this story. Your praise is like cocaine :)**

**Next up: Cooper's attempts at cheering up Blaine on his 18****th**** birthday. **


	3. SexButterfly

His 18th birthday should have been the biggest night of his life, but really, he just wishes it would pass already. All it did was serve to remind him that he'd be completely alone on his birthday, with Kurt in New York and his parents having to attend a benefit 'vital' to his father's work taking place in Cleveland that weekend. His mother, who seemed to feel guilty about leaving Blaine alone, invited him to come along. And while he had long standing dreams to see the rock n' roll hall of fame and go to the House of Blues, it wouldn't be the same without Kurt. So he opted for some well-deserved pouting while playing It's My Party and I'll Cry if I Want To.

This was probably the most pathetic thing Cooper Anderson had ever set his eyes on.

The door to Blaine's room flew open and Cooper was in the doorway. A party hat on his head, sunglasses on his face, and a blowout hanging from his mouth. He blew the party favor once and held his arms out as if to say 'ta-da!'. Blaine gave him a confused look. Cooper's shoulders slumped as he pulls the blowout from his mouth. "Blaine… What. The. Fucking. Fuck?"

Blaine raises an eyebrow from his place on the bed, laptop securely in his lap where the music is playing. "I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing here?"

"The question, little brother, isn't what I'm doing here. The question is what are you doing here on what should be the wildest night of your life looking like…" Cooper gestures his arms to Blaine several times. "Well, I just can't come up with anything clever to combat this. I'm speechless Blaine. **I'M** speechless."

Blaine rolls his eyes. "That's great, why don't you go be speechless somewhere else? I'm not in the mood to celebrate." Cooper takes his sunglasses off, hanging them off his coat. He then jumps into his brother's bed, barely missing Blaine and his computer. "Jesus Cooper, I said get lost!"

Cooper turns onto his stomach and looks up at Blaine, his party hat now bent and broken. "Blainers, these are your golden years! Hell, this is your golden day! Just think of the miracle that has occurred here. God has taken the noise-making poop machine that was squeezed out of my mother's womb 18 years ago…"

"Gross." Blaine groaned. Cause this is exactly what he wanted to do on his birthday. Hear about his mother's reproductive organs.

"…and made him into a man. This is life, Blaine! And imagine how awesome this could be—the brothers Anderson, tearing up the town and making names for ourselves…well, I already have a name for myself, but this is your moment!" Blaine had to stifle himself from applauding. Really, that could have just come from an 80's coming of age movie. Kurt would have loved it.

And once again, he remembers why he's moping in the first place. "I appreciate the sentiment Coop, but I just don't want to go if I can't share it with Kurt."

"But…But I drove all the way over here. With party favors." Cooper says, looking very forlorn. "You can't do this to me Blaine, you can't take this moment of glory away from us!"

"I'm sorry." Blaine shrugs, going back to whatever he was doing. Cooper looks at Blaine very sternly, trying to think of something that would get him out of this rut. When he thinks of it, his eyes light up and he smirks devilishly.

"Blaine, does Kurt know what you're planning to do for your birthday?"

"Yes, he does." But it's a lie. Cooper knows it is. He answers too fast and too sure. Even when Blaine is certain about something, he always answers in that 'maybe I do, maybe I don't' tone. Cooper pulls out his cell phone and sits up. Blaine only looks up when he hears the snapshot sound from his brother's phone. "Cooper, what are you…?"

"Sending Kurt a picture of you being a jackass." He smiles when Blaine's face molds into panic. "What? He already knows about it so it's just another picture, right little brother?"

Blaine looks unsure yet nervous. He tries to declare it a bluff. "How do you have my boyfriend's number exactly?"

Cooper's smile grew. He turned his phone to show the picture text message he was currently working on. Sure enough, Kurt name was in the To: Field. The message picture of a rather depressed looking Blaine on his computer with the words '_Do you believe this douche?_' in the message part. "Oh Blainers, haven't you learned anything about me by now?"

Blaine tries to grab the cell phone but Cooper pulls it away and jumps off the bed. The younger Anderson pushes his laptop off his lap and reaches hopelessly for the phone above Cooper's head. "Cooper, seriously, don't! I don't Kurt worrying about me!"

Cooper shot his brother a hopeful look. "So, the party is on?"

Blaine saw how close his thumb was to the send button, with a sigh Blaine stomped his foot. "Fine, whatever, I'll go along with your stupid birthday bash!"

"Good." Cooper said, tucking his phone back into his pants. He then put on his sunglasses back on and adjusted his party hat. "Meet me in the car in twenty minutes! And hurry while the night is young!"

His brother blew the blowout as he made his way out the door. Blaine sighed and shook his head. What in the world has he just gotten himself into?

()

They actually don't leave for another half-hour. When Blaine comes out wearing his usual button-up shirt, tie mix, Cooper and him bicker over how he should, to quote Cooper 'Look ready to fuck someone, not hey look at me! I need to be fucked'. Blaine, just wanting the night over with, goes back and throws on something a little more Cooper-approved.

"Have I mentioned how great you look in a leather jacket? Although you look like a greaser with the hair gel." Blaine glared at him from the passenger seat of Cooper's mini-coupe (no really, that's the car he bought). Cooper pulled into the gas station, an excited look on his face. "Alright, stop number one!"

Blaine leans down to make sure he had the place right. Yeah, definitely a gas station. "Boy Coop, you sure know how to have a wild time."

"Just get out of the car smartass…" Cooper said, getting out of his car and slamming the door shut. With a sigh, Blaine got out and followed him into the gas station. "I've decided to start off out activities rather mellow, so we're going to buy you your first lottery ticket and pack of cigarettes."

"You know I don't smoke."

"So just buy the damn things and sell them to under classmen for all I care. It's the experience that counts." They just so happened to reach the counter as Cooper said that, earning them a few looks from elderly clerk. Cooper flashes his trademark smile. "Hi, I was only kidding. Got a career to look after. You may have heard about my work."

"No, what do you want?" Blaine snickers at the face of distinct horror Cooper makes. He manages to cover up his glare very well, and pats Blaine shoulder.

"My brother here would like a few scratch-off tickets and a carton of cigarettes. Good ones. And a lighter too." Cooper says, placing a bright pink lighter on the counter. The clerk, clearly unamused by Cooper, gets the things he's asked. He comes back with 7 scratch-offs and a brand of cigarettes Blaine's never even heard of.

"$19.39."

"Woah! Wait! You need to see his I.D.!" Cooper declares. The clerk shoots Blaine a look to which Blaine shrugs apologetically. Not wanting to make him more annoyed, Blaine gets out his wallet and flashes his I.D. to the clerk.

Once Cooper's appeased, the clerk repeats the price. "Excellent. Blaine, pay the man." Blaine gives him a look of disbelief. He was dragged against his will out of his room on his birthday, and he had to pay for the things he didn't even want. "Well, it wouldn't be any fun if I paid for it, would it?"

Blaine uses a few choice words under his breath before he gives the man a twenty. He grabs his things and storms out of the gas station. Cooper watches half-surprised and looks back to the clerk. He takes a deep breath and sings. "_. Slash savings!"_ He gives Cooper a confused look as the older Anderson backs out the door, his glare never wavering.

()

"Well that was useless." Blaine says tossing all 7 scratch-offs, as they were all losers. "So what's next on Cooper Anderson's Magic Trip To Hell?"

"Magic? No Blaine, we haven't reached magic yet." And Blaine just settled back because another Cooper-speech was coming. "Tell me Blaine, what exactly makes 18 so special?"

"That I get to spend it with you?"

"Are you going to be sarcastic all night?" Cooper said, hands clenching on the wheel of his car. Blaine gave him a small smile and shrug. That was an affirmative. "Fine, I'll just ignore you then."

"Which is what I wanted to begin with."

"ANYWAY!" Cooper said in a frustrated tone. "18 is the coming of age. The end of your childhood. The evolution of innocence from cocoon to butterfly and although I have a sneaking suspicion Kurt evolutionized the shit out of your cocoon…" Blaine doesn't even want to try to make sense of that statement. He gets the undertone and that's what's important. "It's time for you to be confidant about who you are as a man. So with that in mind…" Cooper pulled in front of the next place and put it in park, smirking at Blaine all the while. Blaine looked out the window and felt his heart sink immediately.

"Cooper. _No_."

"Cooper. _Yes!_" His brother shot back. "Um well, actually, I'm not going in. But you are and you're not coming out until you buy something."

"There is absolutely no way in hell I'm going into a sex shop, Cooper!" Blaine yells throwing his hand to the illuminated sign that rings 'Adult Pleasures' and too many X's following it to be discrete. "This is ridiculous, even for you."

"Blaine, are you and Kurt sexually active?" And now Blaine can't say anything. He tries to make sounds but they come out in little chokes. "I'll take that as a yes. Now Blaine, it's entirely appropriate for you and Kurt to have awkward sex when you were 17, but now that you're an adult, it's time to flourish and be a sex-butterfly!"

Blaine groaned and threw his head back. "It's bad enough we're talking about sex, can you leave out your stupid butterfly metaphor?"

"And there in lies my point." Cooper said matter-of-fact like. "Aren't you a little experienced to be embarrassed about sex? Think about it. You intend to follow Kurt to NYADA, right? And what do you think you two will be doing in that large apartment alone? Singing show tunes. Hell no, you're going to be fucking like rabbits. So tell me this little brother, how do you intend to bed Kurt night after night when you don't even have the balls to go into a sex shop and buy something?"

Cooper knew he had Blaine where he wanted him for two reasons. The first being that he had questioned his brother's sexual abilities (which he didn't care how 'gentleman-like' his brother was, that touched a nerve). The second being Blaine knew Cooper had a point. It was kind of ridiculous to be so skittish about something he was already doing and frankly, liked quite a bit. Cooper leaned over his brother and opened the passenger door. "Off you go then..."

It's useless. Cooper won't leave unless he does, so Blaine unbuckles his seat belt and slams the door shut on his way out. The blush never leaves his face as steps into the store. Cooper sits back in his car, excited to see what his brother comes out with. He almost misses the vibration o f his phone. It's a text message.

_**Where**__**are you guys?**_

Cooper smirked and text back. _**Still at the shop. We'll be over once the hobbit makes his purchase.**_

_**You're evil.**_

_**I know I am.**_

After 20 long minutes, Blaine finally opens the door to the car and throws the package at his brother. "Here!" He then slides in and slams the door shut, refusing to even look at his older brother.

Cooper opened a bag like a kid at Christmas. The smile grew when he saw what his brother bought. "Rainbow Lube? Rather tame but not bad…"

Blaine banged his head against the car window. "18's long enough…I want to die."

()

Blaine was relieved when he saw the next stop. A club. Thank god for small miracles, especially since the line was way outside the door. "Hate to burst your bubble Cooper, but I've been to a club before."

"Not a club like this…and lucky you, you're related to a local celebrity so we're going to the VIP room." He pats Blaine's lap before he rushing out of the car. Blaine gives him a curious look but follows after him. He's pretty confidant that even as Cooper, way too cocky for his own, good walks by the bouncer dragging Blaine with him, that this possibly can't be any worse than the sex shop.

And then he sees the inside. _Touché Cooper, touché. _The room is dark, but the strobe lights and glow sticks illuminate the couples dancing way too close together and the high up cages that in fact, do have dancers inside. He can feel Cooper pulling him to an even darker room on the other side of the dance floor. A second bouncer nods as they're let in.

Blaine hears the lyrics of a Rihanna song playing and the loud, not harmonizing voices singing along with it. The only light is a spinning stage light, which only flashes quick enough to find the outline of bodies and the fog of the smoke machine.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Cooper yells in his ear, pushing Blaine out into the middle of the dance floor. He bumps into a few bodies, his mind racing at full speed. For the first time that night, he finds himself wishing that Cooper were by his side. Alone, he just felt open to anything or anyone. Blaine tries to find him, mouthing the words to the lyrics to calm himself down. He manages to stay below full freak out until a hand grasps his shoulder.

"Hey, you look tense. You want to dance?" An almost laughable deep voice whispers in his ear. Definitely man, but it's defiantly not his natural voice. Blaine brushes the hand off.

"Back off, I have a boyfriend."

"I know." The voice laughs. Blaine can't help but turn around. The stage light flickers at just the right time and he catches the vision of blue-green eyes, deliciously pale skin, and a smile so big and white that Blaine could hardly believe he's gone months without it. It doesn't matter that the light was only on him for a second; Blaine throws his arms around who he knows is Kurt.

"Kurt! Kurt! Oh my god, is that really you?" He's shameless running his hands through Kurt's hair and down his chest. Kurt's laughing in his normal register and presses several kisses to Blaine's cheek, nose, and lips.

"Why don't we flip the lights on to be sure?" Then to Blaine's amazement, the song suddenly stops and the room is lit with proper lighting. Blaine's surprised to find himself surrounded by not only Kurt, but his other New Direction friends, as well as a few choice Warblers he was still friends with. With loud jeering and applause, every eye turns to Blaine. Shocked, but absolutely enthralled Blaine.

The music switched back on and everyone continued to dance so the couple could have a few minutes. Blaine turns back to Kurt, cupping his face in his hands. "How?"

"I told Cooper at Christmas that I was really upset because I couldn't afford to come home for your birthday and he just wasn't having that. So, he insisted he pay for me to fly out for the weekend so I could be with you…On the condition he get to torture you a little bit first."

Blaine's eyes widened in disbelief. For the past couple hours, Blaine had been sure his brother was the biggest asshole who ever existed, now he couldn't believe anyone, especially Cooper, could do something so nice for him. "But the party…everyone…"

"Well, I had wanted us to be alone for your birthday, but our friends insisted we throw you a bash." Mercedes and Puck shot them a big smile as they danced by. "Cooper's friends with the people who run the club, so he managed to get us a room."

Blaine leaned his head down and smiled. Overwhelmed and a little embarrassed that he had been such a wet blanket all night. He looked around for Cooper and noticed he was nowhere in sight. Kurt noticed this and answered. "Check your phone."

The birthday boy pulled out his phone and saw that in all the excitement, he did have a text message. Blaine opened it and read it.

**Went ahead back to my house so you and Kurt can have the house to yourselves this weekend. Left your purchases in Kurt's car. Happy birthday- Cooper**

Blaine's grin was immeasurable. He was just so stunned. Cooper hadn't always been there for him—and most of the time, he was sure Cooper just saw him as an endless source of entertainment. But this…he could never thank his brother for this. He had saved his birthday and made it the best ever.

Kurt grabbed his hand, sensing the emotion in his boyfriend. "Happy birthday. I love you."

Blaine embraced Kurt, leaning his head against his shoulder as the lights start to lower again. "I love you too…"

"So, sex-butterfly…"Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, causing the younger man to half-laugh, half-groan. "I hear you got something to coincide with my birthday present."

"Isn't you being here my present?" Blaine joked, but sighed contently when Kurt nipped his ear.

"Well if that were true, that just wouldn't be fun now would it?"

**And there's the final one-shot in the series! I can only hope Cooper turns out to be as entertaining and fun (guess we'll find out Tuesday!). The Anderson brothers are so much fun to write, so probably won't be my last time writing them. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. You guys are awesome!**


End file.
